Bosość
by Pearlady
Summary: Przemiana w wilkołaka oddala Remusa od Tonks. Ale ona nie zamierza się na to zgadzać.


Imię Lunatyk pasuje dziś do niego o wiele bardziej, niż za czasów szkolnych. Kiedy przechodzi złagodzoną przemianę po eliksirze tojadowym, staje w oknie i patrzy, przez całą noc, na swoje fatum. Wiem, że czasem mu wstyd, że tak łatwo daje się pokonać bladej kulce, banalnej i – z ziemskiej perspektywy – zupełnie delikatnej. Lunatykuje co miesiąc do tego okna, pielgrzymuje do niego i wdaje się z kulką w konkurs silnej woli – kto pierwszy odwróci wzrok. Nigdy jeszcze nie przegrał.

Zawsze chciałam mu w tym towarzyszyć, wejść w tę zamkniętą przestrzeń, którą wyznacza jego ciało, naturalne, dzikie, nie do opanowania, nie do zawładnięcia, jak materializacja tabu.

Na początku próbowałam wykorzystać swoją metamorfomagię. Zmienić coś w sobie, wyjść poza kontrolę – ale to były tylko przebieranki. Jakbym założyła maskę i wierzyła, że stałam się zwierzęciem. On, w swojej wilczej postaci, miał futro, ogon, kły i mnóstwo wstydu, mnie to wszystko było obce. Gatunkowo obce. Moje kły nie miały prawdziwych korzeni w dziąsłach, moje futro cebulek głęboko w skórze. Mój wstyd był wstydem na jedną noc.

Moje życie i jego życie były dla siebie nieprzetłumaczalne.

Rdzawe rysunki o nieregularnych liniach na ścianach jaskiń

i perfekcyjna angielszczyzna kancelarii premiera.

W porównaniu z jego aspołecznością nawet ja wydawałam się zrobiona na miarę. Ja, z całą moją niezgrabnością, wpadaniem na kufry, wieszaki, potykaniem się o własne nogi – jako człowiek byłam jak sztywna reguła, wcielony konwenans. A jego wycie zawsze przyprawiało mnie o dreszcze i przypływ adrenaliny. W te noce zaczynałam rozumieć, dlaczego człowiek wyszedł z lasów, osiedlił się, stworzył społeczności, zasady i prawa, przywiązał się do ziemi, oswoił zwierzęta i zaprosił do swojego domu ogień. Kierował nim czysty, pierwotny, wstydliwy strach.

Pomyślałam pewnej nocy, patrząc na jego samotne lunatykowanie do okna, że może to jest dla mnie droga. Pozbyć się ognia i wieszaków, o które by się można potknąć. Zostawić przestrzeń pustą i pierwotną, wrócić do swojego wstydu i przyjść do strachu. Zapukać w drzwi. Przewrócić się na te drzwi, wyłamać je i wpaść do środka potykając się o próg. Przyjść do strachu, przed którym się kiedyś uciekło w miasta, wsie i sznurówki do butów.

Najbardziej pierwotnym jest się w seksie. I lesie. I w potykaniu się.  
>Dlatego zdjęłam buty.<p>

* * *

><p>Przyszłam do niego wtedy i po raz pierwszy się ode mnie nie odwrócił. Nie, nie oderwał wzroku od swojej kulki, nie zapatrzył się na mnie, nie poruszył radośnie ogonem. Po prostu stał, trzymając ciepłą łapę na mojej ręce. Myślałam, że moje stopy przymarzną do kamiennej podłogi. Kichałam przed kolejne dwa tygodnie.<p>

Przychodziłam do niego zawsze bosa, bez obrony przed zimnem, przed chropowatymi powierzchniami, przed twardnieniem skóry na podeszwach stóp. Oboje byliśmy mocno bosi i mocno niedozwoleni.

Kiedy byłam małą dziewczynką, mam nie pozwalała mi biegać po podwórku na bosaka. Bo mnie użądli osa ukryta w trawie, bo stanę na kawałku szkła, bo dzieci sąsiadów-mugoli chodzą w adidasach.  
>Bo grzeczne dziewczynki nie zdejmują butów, nie mają czarnych od brudu stóp i nie łamią konwenansów. <em>Co powiedzieliby ludzie, gdybyś latała jak dzikus, Nimfadoro? Powinnaś była odziedziczyć po Blackach choćby tę odrobinę klasy.<em>

Jeśli była mowa o pochodzeniu, tata się nie odzywał. Może to był jakiś kompleks, może poczucie winy, że przez niego mama straciła kontakt z rodziną. W każdym razie nie mogłam liczyć na jego pomoc w tej kwestii. To my byłyśmy z Blacków. To nas obowiązuje kodeks honorowy – niezależnie od tego, jak często Andromeda powtarzała, że _te sprawy_ wcale jej już nie obchodzą. Wychowano ją na arystokratkę. Na żonę na pokaz. Na dystyngowaną panią domu, mistrzynię manier. Odcinała się od tego słowami, decyzjami życiowymi. Metoda była generalnie skuteczna - tyle tylko, że coś z przeszłości ciągle w niej siedziało. Całkiem spory i niezauważony przez nią samą kawałek.

Kiedy stałam się dużą dziewczynką, zdecydowałam się poszukać swojej dzikości, do kompletu z tą, którą pokochałam. Może to tylko wymówka, że zrobiłam to dla miłości. Może tak jest mi wygodniej. Może polubiłam posmak wolności i wychylanie się. Może to ucieczka od wciąż obecnej w pamięci opinii mamy, która ciągle patrzyła z dezaprobatą na moją niezdarność, od biura aurorów, gdzie wszystko musi być urządzone na miarę i według gustu pana ministra, od Zakonu, który widział we mnie małą, głupiutką dziewczynkę, która nie lubi swojego imienia.

* * *

><p>Nie wiem, na ile poświęciłam coś dla Remusa, a na ile wyciągnęłam korzyści z sytuacji.<br>Wiem tylko, że odkąd Nimfadora stała się ostatecznie Tonks i odkąd zdjęła buty, przestała się potykać o wieszaki na ubrania.


End file.
